jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Furniture
Common Sets Rustic Set- Everyone gains +5 DEF. * Windmill- Makes you want to play mini golf. (+1 AGI) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Smile.) * Barrels- Filled with odds and ends. (+1 ATK) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Smile.) * Boring Table- Perfect for a boring dinner. (+1 MDF) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in The Wilted Lands.) * Tree Stump- Formerly a regular old tree. (+1 DEF) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in The Wilted Lands.) Kiddy Set- Everyone gains +5 AGI. * Alphablocks- Makes spelling fun! (+1 AGI) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Legato.) * Stuffed Hippo- Extra big for cuddling. (+1 MAT) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Legato.) * Toy Box- Unfortunately, this one is empty. (+1 LUK) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Mute Notes.) * Rocking Horse- Technically no horse power. (+1 DEF) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Mute Notes.) Futuristic Set- Everyone gains +5 MAT. * Mainframe- Capable of serious computing.(+1 MAT) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Blood Marsh.) * Quince-3- Your very own robotic butler! (+1 DEF) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Blood Marsh.) * Hologram- Creates an image in 3-D space. (+1 MDF) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Ashby's.) * Containment Pod- The ooze has been power washed out. (+1 LUK) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Ashby's.) Funky Set- Everyone gains +5 LUK. * Beanbag Chair- Long-term use may cause spinal misalignment. (+1 DEF) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Sacred Lantern.) * Lava Lamp- Possibly powered by magic. (+1 ATK) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Sacred Lantern.) * Peace Sign- Meant to lay forgotten in your yard. (+1 MDF) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Calm Valley.) * Hot Tub- Smells like cigarette smoke. (+1 LUK) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Calm Valley.) Space Set- Everyone gains +5 MDF. * Moon- Made of special bouncy polymer blend, not cheese. (+1 ATK) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Bonita Vista.) * Space Ship- Now you just need some jet fuel... (+1 AGI) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Bonita Vista.) * Astronaut- Not very talkative for some reason. (+1 MAT) (Bought at the furniture shop in Shinryu.) * Satellite- Maybe it's broadcasting Jonathon Bear's show. (+1 MDF) (Bought at the furniture shop in Shinryu.) Medieval Set- Everyone gains +5 ATK. * Sword in the Stone- Can't pull this one out, can you, boy king? (+1 ATK) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Kingland.) * Suit of Armor- Too heavy to be practical. (+1 DEF) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Kingland.) * Chess Piece- Not worth actually playing; Dad doesn't hold back. (+1 LUK) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Kingland.) * Hero Statue- Statue of a great adventurer. (+1 MAT) (Bought at Ms. Robin's shop in Kingland.) High-End Set- Everyone gains +3 to all stats. * Classy Table- Perfect for a classy diner. (+1 ATK) (Bought at the furniture shop in Shinryu.) * Classy Painting- Makes you feel contemplative. (+1 AGI) (Bought at the furniture shop in Shinryu.) * Classy Vase- This will brighten up the living room. (+1 MDF) (Bought at the furniture shop in Shinryu.) * Classy Lamp- It's not THAT classy... (+1 LUK) (Bought at the furniture shop in Shinryu.) Monster Sets Scaly Set- 15% chance to evade all attacks. * Fishbones - Retrieved from a Murk's third stomach. (+2 DEF) (Stolen from Murk found in The Iron Flamingo or The Abyssal Cult.) * Great White Chair - The teeth are a bit much... (+2 ATK) (Stolen from Shark found in the Abyssal Cult.) * Snake Hatrack - Perfect for various hats worn by various snakes. (+2 MAT) (Stolen from The Younger Mr. Asp found in The Wilted Lands or Slither's Burrow.) * Vanity Mirror - A must-have for the self-absorbed. (+2 LUK) (Stolen from Naga commonly found in Dragon's Castle.) * Colorful Lamp - Careful to not cut yourself on the right angles. (+2 MDF) (Stolen from Variable Fish found in The World Library.) Girly Set- Everyone gains +10 ATK and MAT. * Coffee Maker - Helga drinks three cups every morning. (+2 AGI) (Stolen from Secretary found in Accelerated Dynamics.) * Dolly - Sometimes its head turns to follow your movement. (+2 MAT) (Stolen from Pollyanna found in Turnbuckle's Mansion (before turning encounters off) or Whispering Valley.) * Beach Ball - C-could you g-get this one, Punch? (+2 LUK) (Stolen from the beach ball carrying Beach Babe in Bonita Vista.) * Love Seat - Coils around you for maximum comfort. (+2 MDF) (Stolen from Mrs. Asp found in The Ultimate Construction and the tunnels underneath.) * High-Heel Shoe - Super fashionable, super expensive. (+2 ATK) (Stolen from Goblin Thief found throughout King's March.) Gym Set- Everyone gains +25% chance to counter physical attacks. * Punching Bag - Can take Buck's mean right hook with ease. (+2 ATK) (Stolen from the black belted Martial Artist found in Kung Fu Tower.) * Barbell - For that bulked-up summer body. (+2 DEF) (Stolen from the Summer Metrognome found in Fermata Forest.) * Treadmill - Static electricity crackles as you run on it. (+2 AGI) (Stolen from Shock Hornet found in the Central Stamen.) * Stationary Bike - Too comical to properly exercise on. (+2 MDF) (Stolen from Joker found in The Mad Queen's Castle.) * Beefcake - I guess this is supposed to inspire you to work out? (+2 LUK) (Stolen from Super Yesman found in The Abandoned Cineplex.) Gross Set- Everyone's normal attacks cause Sticky. * Ladybug Wardrobe - Filled with clothes; might rest on an oversized flower. (+2 DEF) (Stolen from Ladybug Tank in the Central Stamen.) * Pile of Goo - Viscous slime of unknown origin. (+2 MDF) (Stolen from Slime found in the northern area of King's March.) * Spider Table - Perfect for a dinner of bugs. (+2 MAT) (Stolen from Injector found in the Whisper Weaver's Web.) * Fish Heads - Dad says some people eat these. (+2 AGI) (Stolen from Gracious Employee found in Shinryu Fish Concern.) * Toilet - Hasn't been cleaned since the 70s. (+2 LUK) (Stolen from Nightmare Jennifer Skunk found in Jonathon Bear's Playtime Forest/The World Beyond.) Creepy Set- Everyone gains 25% chance to reflect magical attacks. * Pumpkin TV - Only shows footage of screeching ghouls. (+2 MAT) (Stolen from Goblin Warlock found throughout King's March.) * Coffin - Smells like WAY too much perfume. (+2 DEF) (Stolen from Romancipires found in the Pop Fiction section of The World Library.) * Blood Bucket - Well, got to store all this blood SOMEWHERE. (+2 ATK) (Stolen from Flesh Orb found in The Pulsating Mass.) * Bat Chair - Capable of flight and echolocation. (+2 AGI) (Stolen from Skreet found in Grimclaw's Nest.) * Uncomfortable Couch - Seriously, who would sit on this? (+2 MDF) (Stolen from Gallows found in Mr. Cat's Domain.) Fruity Set- Everyone gains +10 DEF and MDF. * Apple Clock - Daily alarm reminds you to eat an apple (+2 MAT) (Stolen from Goblin found in the northern part of King's March.) * Watermelon Fridge - Big enough to fit several watermelons, actually. (+2 DEF) (Stolen from Goblin Cleric found throughout King's March.) * Strawberry Bomb - Blows up the room with sweet goodness. (+2 AGI) (Stolen from Robo-Chan found in Tetsuya Kawaii.) * Pineapple Drawers - A little too prickly; Smells tropical. (+2 ATK) (Stolen from Goblin Knight found in Dragon's Castle and King's March.) * Banana Phone - Can be used to contact various primates. (+2 MDF) (Stolen from Season Monkey found in Rainbow Park.) Fuzzy Set- Everyone gains +15 AGI. * Stuffed Skitter - Made from synthetic materials. (+2 AGI) (Stole from Skitter found in Giant Garden.) * Paw Chair - Like sitting on a high five. (+2 ATK) (Stolen from Skitter Shaman found in the Central Stamen.) * Maneki-Neko - Provides wealth to your home or business. (+2 LUK) (Stolen from Lucky Neko found in Magic Fish Homeland and Tetsuya Kawaii.) * Cat Clock - All hands point to death. (+2 MAT) (Stolen from Unlucky Neko found in Magic Fish Homeland.) * Raccoon Bin - Digging through this is Molly's secret shame. (+2 DEF) (Stolen from normal Molly Raccoon found in Jonathon Bear's Playtime Forest/The World Beyond.) Weird Set- Everyone gains 3% MP regen and loses 5% HP regen * Big Cheese - Nice, stinky, swamp cheese. (+2 MAT) (Stolen from Scriff Tribesman found in Blood Marsh.) * Rainbow - Wait, where has this been... (+2 LUK) (Stolen from Wubbly found in the Self-Help section of The World Library.) * Fossil - These skeletons use to be everywhere? Scary! (+2 DEF) (Stolen from Fossil Record found in the History section of The World Library.) * Power Core - Even this back-up core can power a home for weeks. (+2 ATK) (Stolen from Security Orb found in The Central Hub/the small island next to The Pulsating Mass.) * Abstract Art - Looks like...something. What do you think? (+2 MDF) (Stolen from Chatterbox found in The Temple of Sight and The Path of Enlightenment.) Rare Sets Floral Set- Everyone gains 5% HP regen. * Rose Table- Perfect for a dinner of soil,water, and sunshine. (+3 ATK) (Found in the Beehive.) * Lilypad- Maybe Mr. Marvelous can live on this. (+3 MDF) (Found in The Whisper Weaver's Dungeon.) * Daisy- This one is significantly larger than average. (+3 LUK) (Found in Central Stamen.) * Happy Little End Table- Won't stop laughing. (+3 MAT) (Found in Giant Garden.) * Floral Vase- Now you have one of your own! (+3 AGI) (Found in Grimclaw's Nest.) * Still Life- You can almost smell the flowers in this painting. (+3 MDF) (Found in The Ultimate Construction.) Musical Set- Everyone gains 20% steal rate * Harp - Unlike Harply, this just sits there. (+3 MAT) (Found in Harply's House, without Helga.) * Guitar - Magic strings prevent this from going out of tune. (+3 ATK) (Found in Ebeezil's Domain.) * Speaker Cabinet - Loudens quiet sounds. (+3 MDF) (Found in Fermata Forest.) * Drum Kit - An expensive tool for annoying your family. (+3 DEF) (Found in The Mad Queen's Castle.) * Staff Paper - Contains half a magic song said to cure baldness. (+3 LUK) (Found in Rainbow Park.) * Treble Clef - A huge clef for a huge score. (+3 AGI) (Found in Legato Castle.) Spooky Set- Everyone gains +10% critical rate * Screaming Face - The constant screaming is more annoying than scary. (+3 MAT) (Found in the abyss beneath Blood Marsh.) * Jack O'Lantern - Just like the one you carved for Halloween! (+3 MDF) (Found in Turnbuckle's Mansion.) * Guillotine - I dare you to put your hand in it... (+3 ATK) (Found in JohnathonLand.) * Severed Hand - Every time you look at it, it seems to move closer. (+3 LUK) (Bought from ??? in Ashby's.) * Slaughter Table - Not perfect for any dinner at all. (+3 AGI) (Found in Blood Marsh.) * Iron Maiden - Locked up tight. Something scratches the inner walls. (+3 DEF) (Found in Jonathon Bear's Playtime Forest, after clearing it once.) Pixel Set- Everyone gains 25% more experience points and Jimmy gains 25% more imagination experience. * Treasure Chest- Filled with really blocky gold. (+3 LUK) (Found in Castle Dragon's reflection.) * Weapon Rack- Makes more sense in a castle. Oh well! (+3 ATK) (Found in Kung Fu Tower.) * Throne- Now you can play as a king! (+3 DEF) (Found in Kingland.) * Tree- From a scenic countryside to your playroom. (+3 MDF) (Found in west King's March.) * Fountain- The water's a little scratchy going down. (+3 AGI) (Found in east King's March.) * King- He seems kind of lost... (+3 MAT) (Reward for beating Honeysuckle Cup Special Exhibition.) Geometric Set- Everyone's skills cost 20% less MP * Cube - What does it do? Why is it here? (+3 DEF) (Found in Symmetrical Cavern.) * Pyramid - Complete with a tiny pharaoh inside. (+3 MAT) (Found in World's Library, through the Sneaky Lincoln door.) * Happiness Sphere - Constantly says, "You will be happy." (+3 LUK) (Found in Temple of Sight.) * Fish Tank - Complete with two fish (and one fish). (+3 MDF) (Found in the Temple of the Inward-Looking Eye) * Ink Blot - Reveals your psyche. (+3 ATK) (Found in Asymmetrical Caven.) * Spinning Top - Wow, look at it go! (+3 AGI) (Found in The Great Triangle.) Modern Set- Items are 25% more effective * Elegant Ice Swan - Somehow doesn't melt. (+3 DEF) (Bought at the furniture shop in Shinryu.) * Skyscraper - This detailed model was used for city planning. (+3 ATK) (Found in Accelerated Dynamics.) * Drafting Table - Perfect for a dinner of pretzels and late-night coffee. (+3 MDF) (Found in Abandoned Cineplex.) * Sculpture - Don't look at the price tag... (+3 LUK) (Found in The Land of Fish.) * Mid-size Sedan - Seems more like a compact car. (+3 AGI) (Found in Subway.) * Plasma Television - You can't change the channel. Where's the remote? (+3 MAT) (Bought at the Shinryu arcade.) Mystical Set- Everyone gains +20 to all stats * Easter Island Statue - Mainly just scowls at everyone. (+3 DEF) (Found on floors 6-10 of Dark Dungeon.) * Voodoo Mask - Whispered Curses can be heard around it. (+3 MAT) (Found on floors 16-20 of Dark Dungeon.) * Holy Grail - Drinking from this is said to give eternal youth. (+3 MDF) (Found on floors 26-30 of Dark Dungeon.) * Stonehenge - Just part of the Stonehenge, which is okay I guess... (+3 LUK) (Found on Floors 36-40 of Dark Dungeon.) * Totem - A carved effigy of two mischievous gods. (+3 ATK) (Found on Floors 46-50 of Dark Dungeon.) * Sarcophagus - An expensive mummy receptacle. (+3 AGI) (Bought outside Dark Dungeon.) Other * Slab of Beef- Unsanitary! (+4 ATK) (Found in Slither's Burrow.) * Bookshelf- Filled with lengthy books that are hard to read. (+4 MAT) (Found in World's Library.) * Framed Butterfly- The butterfly is fastened inside by a few pins. (+4 MDF) (Found in Halls of Greed.) * Box Fan- Fun to talk into! (+4 AGI) (Found in Iron Flamingo.) * Dice- Giant novelty dice used for giant novelty yahtzee. (+4 LUK) (Bought at the Shinryu arcade.) * Pet Turtle- You'll need at least one more for a proper stack. (+4 DEF) (Found in Mr. Cat's Lair.) * Bronze Jimmy- It's you... only bronze! (Works to complete any common set.) Gained after defeating the ghost Beach Babe in Bonita Vista. * Silver Jimmy- A second-place Jimmy is still a good one. (Works to complete any monster set.) Gained after helping Timothy Mouse finish his adventures. * Gold Jimmy- It's amazing, but... let's melt it down into bars! (Works to complete any rare set.) (Found by beating the Stinkweed Cup special exhibition in the Arena.) * Robotic Super Jimmy - Complete with built-in toaster oven. (Works to complete any non-hidden set.) (Gained by Defeating the Dark Demon at the bottom of the Dark Dungeon.) * Marvelous Statue- Exudes an almost ominous aura of failure. (-10 LUK) Gained after showing 15 Marvelous Coins to Mr. Marvelous. Secret Sets Gallery- Everyone gains +25 MAT. * Classy Painting * Abstract Art * Still Life * Ink Blot * Framed Butterfly Animal Friends- Jonathon gains +100 ATK. * Stuffed Hippo * Stuffed Skitter * Maneki-neko * Fish Tank * Elegant Ice Swan * Pet Turtle Ample Seating- Everyone gains +30 to all stats. * Beanbag Chair * Great White Chair * Love Seat * Toilet * Bat Chair * Uncomfortable Couch * Paw Chair * Throne Top Tables- Everyone gains +5% MP regen. * Boring Table * Classy Table * Spider Table * Rose Table * Happy Little End Table * Slaughter Table * Drafting Table Well Lit- Everyone gains +15 Luck * Lava Lamp * Colorful Lamp * Classy Lamp * Jack o' Lantern Stone Mason- Everyone gains +25 DEF and +25 MDF (be aware of the -10 luk from marvelous statue) * Hero Statue * Easter Island Head * Sculpture * Marvelous Statue Strange Buffet- Everyone gains +2% HP regen and +1% MP Regen * Big Cheese * Coffee Maker * Slab of Beef * Fish Heads Waterlogged- Everyone gains +25 AGI * Lilypad * Hot Tub * Holy Grail * Fountain * Fish Tank Weaponized- Everyone gains +15 ATK * Weapon Rack * Sword in the Stone * Strawberry Bomb * Guillotine It's People- Everyone gains +10 to all stats * Beefcake * Dolly * King * Astronaut * Severed Hand Recommendations 1. Completing The Ultimate Construction is highly recommended. You will be rewarded with an upgrade for your Clubhouse: a second floor with 6 extra slots for furniture. 2. The best pieces of furniture are Jimmy's statues. In spite of not giving bonus points by themselves, they complete any set of their respective category, replacing any missing piece (like a "wild card"). The best part of them is that they can replace one piece of furniture of every set you want to complete in the Clubhouse simultaneously. For example: Common sets have 4 pieces each. With a Bronze Jimmy, you would only need 3 pieces to complete any common set. If you have 3 pieces of the Kiddy Set and 3 pieces of the Rustic Set, your Bronze Jimmy will complete both sets. Try different combinations. If you have 14 furniture slots (see recommendation #1), here are some optimal builds to take advantage of Jimmy's statues: * 1 Bronze Jimmy + 1 Robotic Super Jimmy + 12 Common pieces (2 pieces of 6 different Common sets) =6 Common set bonuses * 1 Silver Jimmy + 1 Robotic Super Jimmy + 12 Monster pieces (3 pieces of 4 different Monster sets) =4 Monster set bonuses * 1 Gold Jimmy + 1 Robotic Super Jimmy + 12 Rare pieces (4 pieces of 3 different Rare sets) =3 Rare set bonuses 3. Choose independant bonuses and complete sets bonuses according to your gameplay style. Offensive? Choose +ATK and +MAT buffs. Defensive? Choose +DEF and +MDEF bonuses. Endurance? +HP/MP regens are for you. Try different styles if your are traveling through a level or facing a difficult boss battle. Category:Item Category:Special Item Category:Furniture